


In Your Arms

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take a nice calming bath after a nice round of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I wrote this awhile back and I'm posting it now because first of all I still have that stash of fics that I need to get rid of and second of all I'm procrastinating editing a story that's roughly 15,000 words!! It's a fanfiction with my babies Dean and Cas so as soon as I edit that, format it, and put it into chapters it'll be ready for posting!! I hope that you guys will like it, it only took me a couple of days to write so it might be a little sloppy but anyways, I'm posting this fluff to hold you guys over <3

They’re snuggling together on the bed, still covered in sweat, still catching their breaths as they listen to the beating of each other’s hearts. Dean was thinking how nice it was to cuddle with Cas after sex, how warm and cuddly he always got. Dean was amidst thinking that when Cas piped up. “I wanna take a bath,” he said simply. Dean smiled softly and kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“Be my guest,” he replied. Cas, who had his head resting on Dean’s chest, looked up at him with a fond sort of amusement.

“With you,” he went on. Dean simply blinked. They had been together for five years, married for two, and the thought of taking a bath together had never occurred to either of them. But now, it had occurred to Castiel, and Castiel was set on doing it.

“Cas, I don’t think that two grown men can fit in a bathtub,” Dean told Castiel, who only grinned wider.

“Sure we can, we’re not that big,” Castiel told Dean, who raised an eyebrow.

“You really wanna take a bath, don’t you?” Dean inquired, to which Castiel nodded. Dean sighed, stroking his thumb over the back of Castiel’s neck. “I don’t think that we’re gonna fit, but if you want to we can try,” Dean replied, causing Cas to smile wide.

“Good,” Castiel said, leaning up to give Dean a chaste kiss. “I’ll get the towels and start running the water,” he informed Dean as he rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

It was only a few minutes later that Dean heard the tap turn off, and Cas soon poked his head into the bedroom. “Alright, c’mon,” he said, beckoning Dean up with his hand. Dean groaned as he rolled off of the bed, his muscles still tired from the whole fucking Cas ordeal. He followed Castiel into the bathroom, and the two kinda just stood there for a minute, Dean staring at the bath and Cas staring at Dean.

“Well? You can get in, y’know,” Cas told Dean, who threw him a skeptical look before stepping into the nice warm water. “Now sit down,” Cas instructed, and Dean shot him a little glare.

“I know how to take a bath, Cas,” Dean said as he eased his body into the bath, then looked up at Cas expectantly. Cas said nothing, only did the same thing as Dean, sitting down and shuffling his body backwards so that his back was pressed to Dean’s chest.

“See? We fit fine,” Castiel hummed as he melted into Dean, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled, kissing Castiel’s neck.

“Alright, you were right,” Dean murmured.

“I’m almost always right,” Castiel told Dean as Dean shifted a bit, relaxing into the water, letting his head fall back against the shower wall.

“Debatable,” he shot back, causing Cas to smile a little, nudging Dean’s leg with his own. Dean sighed, running his hands the length of Castiel’s thighs as Castiel pressed his body even closer to Dean. “This is nice,” Dean sighed out as he nuzzled his head into Castiel’s neck, pressing a few stray kisses to the skin there.

“It’s very nice,” Castiel hummed in agreement, loving the feeling of Dean’s hands running down his thighs, the heat of Dean’s body pressed into his. It was bliss.

“I do have to give it to you, you do have good ideas,” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear. Castiel grinned a bit.

“You thought it was a bad idea at first, you didn’t even think that we would fit,” Castiel told Dean, who pressed another kiss to the shell of Cas’ ear.

“Well, I changed my mind,” Dean replied.

“Glad you did,” Castiel sighed. Dean let his hands rest on Cas’ knees, thumbs circling the skin there.

“Mmm, I am too,” Dean hummed happily. Castiel snaked a hand up to the back of Dean’s neck, grasping lightly and letting his thumb stroke over the skin there.

“You better not fall asleep in here,” Castiel warned, and Dean smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Cas’ wrist.

“ _You_ better not fall asleep in here,” he replied readily, causing Cas to smile.

“ _I’m_ not the one who falls asleep ten minutes after we have sex every single time,” Castiel pointed out, to which Dean nodded.

“Alright, I see your point,” Dean replied, knowing sheepishly that it was true. “I promise I’m not gonna fall asleep,” he assured Cas, who smiled.

“I’m holding you to that,” Cas said, running his hand up and into Dean’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch and sighed, relishing in the warmth of Castiel against him as Castiel did the same. The two sat in contentment, Dean pressing the occasional soft kiss to Cas’ neck whilst Cas closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

“I love you,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s skin. Castiel smiled softly and let his hand wander down, interlacing their fingers.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel murmured back, shifting his body against Dean’s so that he could bring Dean in for a long, chaste, sweet kiss. “I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! Maybe you want me to write more drabbles or more fluff or both, whatever!! You can reach me on [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you want to send me prompts or whatever you'd like!! As I always say, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
